Display systems receiving input via user interaction, such as touch input gesture input, are becoming increasingly common. In some cases, display systems receiving input via user interactions are designed to be viewable by multiple people. For example, a display may hang on a wall such that a user giving a presentation may touch the display in front of an audience.